BloodyRose Love
by Phobiakat
Summary: I don't hate Zero, or blame him. I love him. Even now, as he has the Bloody Rose pointed to my head.
1. Yuuki

I don't hate Zero, or blame him. I understand why he hates me so much. I'm a pure blood vampire. A pure blood killed his family, turned his brother against him, and changed Zero into a vampire. Zero hates all vampires, and he was forced to hate himself for so many years. While I, was so ignorant, always worrying about Kaname-sama, and trying to impress him.

Even now, as Zero has the Bloody Rose pointed at my head, I don't hate him. In fact I love him. I only realized this a couple days ago; but now that I look back, I've always loved him. He's so brave and strong. He wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt the people he loves; not even him. He cares, and even though he's not the mushy type; he still lets you know. So many times he told me, that if he got too out of control, or hurt me, that I was to shoot him. When he told me this, he always handed me the Bloody Rose. The same one that he's going to kill me with.

I don't hate Zero, or blame him. I love him. And it's for this reason, which I'm not going to fight. It hurts him, I hurt him. Every time he looks at me, I see the pain on his face. I've made a promise to myself, to never let Zero suffer, never again. With me being alive, he will suffer.

So as I hear him cock the gun, I close my eyes, and wait. But I can't stop the tear that rolls down my face. I don't cry for the end of my life; but for the end of me and Zero. Memories of him flood my mind. Every touch, kiss, laugh, smile; every warm feeling, every shed tear. Every time I told him to bite me, in fear of losing him. I regret nothing of this. The only thing I regret is not being able to see the end of his pain. But I'm ok with that. Because I know, by dying, his pain will end soon.

More tears fall form my eyes, onto my face as I hear him hold his breath, and sense his finger on the trigger. I take a final breath, and with that breath I say what should have been said long ago,

"I love you Zero, and I'm sorry."

I don't hate Zero, or blame him. I love him. Even as he pulls the trigger.


	2. Zero

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

I love Yuuki. I've always loved Yuuki. Ever since we were kids she has been nothing but kind. When I would hurt myself, she was there fixing me. When I was in pain, she was there to make it all right. Even when I was dropping to level E, she offered me her blood. When I'm with her, I feel whole. I feel as if I can go on.

When I found out she was a pureblood, my heart shattered. I despise purebloods. They're selfish, manipulative, vain, and murderers. But I don't hate Yuuki. I still love her. So, so much. Every time I look at her, I can feel my heart swell, and start to beat faster. But then I feel pain, as I remember I can't have her.

On the roof, after she saved me during that fight; I willed myself to shoot her. I had made a promise to myself to kill all purebloods. I felt my hate growing inside me, as I looked at her blood red eyes, and long hair. I couldn't do it. I kept seeing her as the little human girl, who always wore a smile for me. I did the only thing I could do; I kissed her. I had never felt so whole before. When our lips connected, we were one; all wounds and aches were healed. Though when the kiss finally ended, the pain was worse than it had been before. I swore the next time I saw her, I would kill her. And she was okay with it.

Even now, as I point the bloody rose at her head, she does not run, or fight. It's the same gun that I gave to her to shoot me with if I ever hurt her. Oh how I want her to fight.

It takes every fiber of my being to cock the gun. When I do, she closes her beautiful eyes, as if telling me it's okay. I feel my lips start to tremble, and it becomes unbearably hard to breath. I almost break down when I see the tear rolling down her face. Tears threaten my eyes; they haven't done so in a long time. All of my memories of her flood into my mind; her laugh, her smile, her encouraging rants, the feel of her skin, and breath like she was actually holding me still.

I put my finger on the trigger, and right as I'm about to pull it she takes in a shaky breath and says,

"I love you Zero, and I'm sorry." My eyes widen and tears finally spill over. All I feel is love and desire. I then realize what's happening.

I can't stop my finger as it finishes the pull on the trigger. So I move my hand, and shoot the ground instead.


End file.
